


Just 5 more minutes

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at Mickey's wedding, Mandy had opened the door to the basement just a few minutes later? What would have been said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just 5 more minutes

“Not everybody just gets to blurt out how they fuckin feel every minute,” Mickey said, eyes locking with the taller man and standing his ground.

“Yeah? Well what about this minute? Right now? Can you blurt out how you fuckin feel now?” Ian asked, stepping closer to Mickey, trying to be intimidating, but realistically just turning Mickey on.

“Did you not get what that meant Gallagher?” Mickey asked, pointing the hand still holding his burning cigarette in the direction of the room where they had just fucked.

“So what? We fucked! We fuck all the time!” Ian said raising his voice and taking a step back from Mickey. The shorter man widened his eyes and gestures all around them a silent plea for Ian to keep his fuck voice down.

“I kissed you Ian!” Mickey said, speaking forcefully but not quite yelling. He chucked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to extinguish the burning end. Ian didn't respond, even dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mickey closed the gap between them and pulled on the hair at the back of Ian's head so that they were staring in each others eyes, lips centimeters apart.

“You know that we barely ever kiss. You gotta know what that fuckin means to me.” Ian didn't respond so Mickey pressed a desperate kiss to Ian's lips, the taller man kissing back for a second before breaking the kiss. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against that of his lover.

“I need you to say it. I might be okay with whatever the fuck this all is if I can just hear you say it.” Mickey kissed Ian once more before speaking in the softest tone Ian had ever heard him use.

“If I don't go through with this marriage, my father is going to kill you and make me watch. No matter how many whores I have to marry, no matter how many kids my dad makes me fuckin have before I can convince him I've changed I will do it. Because the thought of you being hurt is so painful I can't fucking bear it.”

Mickey took another breath and stepped back, making sure Ian could see his face before finally speaking again.

“I love you Ian. And that's why I have to do this.”

Before Ian could respond, Mandy pulled the door open and told Mickey the guests were waiting. Luckily the boys were standing far enough apart that she didn't suspect anything. She left after Mickey assured her he would be right there and the groom stopped and turned around before leaving the room.

Ian put on half a smile and leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette. “Just a little over an hour. I'll be ready for round two.”

Mickey smiled and was halfway out the door when he heard Ian speak again.

“I love you too Mickey.”


End file.
